Dot Warner
Dot Warner is a character from the Warner Bros. Studios TV series, "Animaniacs." About her Dot is the only sister of the Warner siblings, and for all practical purposes IS a Warner Brother, but the fact that she is a girl doesn't bother her one bit. Just like her brothers, she looks somewhat like a dog with simple black fur, puppy dog ears, a white face with simplistic black bead eyes that are nothing more than a dot on her face and a bright red nose, and a kitty cat tail, but her species is a cartoonus characterus. She wears a cute little flower scrunchie on her ears and a pink skirt. Dot is extremely vain and concerned with her appearance, because she is most fervent admirer of her own extreme cuteness by taking it very seriously, constantly bragging about her beauty and exploiting it for all it's worth, and being thoroughly aware of it. She is also sassy, very confident, and the smartest one of the three Warner siblings, who is most overtly aggressive. Although, Dot is more easily relaxed than her brothers, she can be just as zany, because she'll regress into cutesy girlish baby talk to torture someone. Her full name is "Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca III", which is the reason why she was given the nickname "Princess Dot". Dot's real name is a reference to Pippi Longstocking's full name, Pippitotta Delicatessa Windowshade Mackrelmint Efraim's Daughter Longstocking. She despises being referred to as "Dottie", threatening "Call me Dottie and you die." She is easily miffed at her brothers' reactions around women, and she views Yakko and Wakko's behavior around beautiful girls repugnant, by crossing her arms, shrugging her shoulders, and having an "I don't get it" look on her face, while she insults them for it, and drags them away. However, she reacts in the exact same way towards attractive men, because when a handsome and cute guy passes by, Dot whistles, does a wild take where her dot eyes fly off her head like ping pong balls, drools uncontrollably, yells "HELLO, NURSE!", swoons in his unsuspecting arms, and asks him "Do ya think I'm cute?" Yakko and Wakko try to protect Dot from a creep who calls her "honey", "punkin", and "sweetie", however Dot reacts angrily to these cutsie names, and the creep becomes anhiliated by her because she pours honey on the guy, slams a jack-o-lantern on his head, or whallops him with a giant lollipop, as she says, "Honey! I'll show you honey; there's your honey! The name is Dot, don't forget it." Dot also carries around a pet that is contained within a tiny box, it is a horrifying monster that is much too large to fit inside the box. The monster ended up marrying a Xenomorph. She's the only Warner that doesn't have an "-akko" name, although her brothers have said that they should have named her "Dakko." When Reevah sends her minions to attack the Warners, Dot summons the power of a non-threatening animal, a platypus, and she morphs her face into the bizarre shape of the animal she's channeling to transform into the Yellow Platypus Ranger with the Pink Power Ranger's skirt. As the Yellow Platypus Ranger, Dot can remove her flower scrunchie and stretch it, turning it into anything needed. The gallery of pictures Super strong Warner siblings 5.png Super strong Warner siblings 4.png Super strong Warner siblings 3.png Super strong Warner siblings 2.png The Warner siblings.png Dot Warner 2.png Category:Canon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with bows Category:Anthro characters Category:Black Characters Category:Protagonists